The Legion Gets Real
by JudeDeluca
Summary: An embittered, rejected applicant, Sketcher Boy, learns that he has more power than he believed. And he decides to use that gift, the power to alter reality with his drawings, to give the Legion a tiny dose of "reality" in the appearance department.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

I know May is over, but I've had a lot on my mind. Anyway, this is for the Alternative Body Types Exhibit in LegionWorld. I'll be happy to provid reference pics for what I have planned.

* * *

Legion Plaza. A Bright and Sunny Day.

Van Georgia grumbled to himself as his eyes watched the dozens of wannabe Legionnaires in garish neon green and blood red spandex and faux feather capes. He was going to call himself the Painter, but nixed that idea. Now he was thinking he should've stuck with it. Sketcher Boy. What a stupid name.

He fumbled around with an old piece of charcoal in his hands, his white gloves getting smudged. No one used charcoal anymore. Not for art. Antiques now. Expensive antiques. He didn't choose his power, the power to make things out of two-dimensional drawings. It was that stupid tear gas. He hadn't found out about it until that day in the 21st Century History class his parents made him take. Drawing bowls of fruit. All he did was add in one tiny, little, man-eating tiger to spice it up, and BOOM, it's trying to maul the teacher.

He thought it was a good enough superpower. But they told him it wasn't "realistic enough". This from the people who admitted a guy who can bite through anything.

Van moaned to himself, and looked around the plaza. All those God awful costumes. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day. At least blow off some steam before he left. He whipped out his sketch pad and began re-designing one of the costumes. One for a guy calling himself Condiment King. Rework the color scheme, lengthing the gloves, redesign the goggles. And give him some bigger muscles. Viola.

"Hey!"

Van looked up from the pad. His jaw dropped as he saw the so-called Condiment King. He now looked exactly like the drawing.

"I'm ripped!" The guy exclaimed to himself.

"Wait. Did I...?" Van whispered to himself.

Without thinking, he began drawing the girl next to Condiment King. Changed her costume color from red to blue and shortened her bust by a couple of inches.

"Hey! What the-?!"

The girl looked down in horror as her chest immeditately shrank and her costume changed color. The people around her gasped in surprise. No one noticed Van.

"I can, I can alter people." He whispered to himself.

_Hmmm. This could work._

Later. A Dark and Stormy Night.

His parents were out of town for the weekend. Perfect. He could be alone to have his revenge on the Legion of Super-Whores.

Pencils, charcoal, paint, colored pencils, markers, erases, pads of paper. Cluttered around his desk where hold-vids of Legionnaires. Lightning Lad. Saturn Girl. Chameleon Boy. Star Boy. Dream Girl. Matter-Eater Lad. Timber Wolf. And others. Around that, he had reference material from other media.

_This Island Earth_. _Family Matters_. Adam Warren's _Livewires_. _The Simpsons_. And _National Geographic_.

He laughed maniacally to himself as he hunched over his desk, the desk light dim and focused only on his drawings.

"Hehehe..." he trailed off.

"They told me to get realistic. They said my powers weren't useful enough. Practical enough. Told me to get a clearer grasp of reality. Well now they're the ones that are gonna get a dose of reality!"

CRACKOOM!!

"And with a dose of irony in the mix."

He tossed his pencil aside and held his drawing in the light. Finished. Done.

"Beautiful." He said to himself, proud of his work. "Boy, are they going to be in for a couple of surprises in the morning."

BOOM!!!

"And then, when I'm through with them, the Legion of Super-Heroes will be gone... FOREVER."

(Cuts to Harley Quinn on an old pipe-organ)

DUUUUUUNNNNN. *Dramatic chord*

WILL Sketcher Boy have his revenge?

WHAT foul fate will befall the Legion?

WHEN will we find out who wrote this dreck?

All this and more, on the next segment of...

PIIIIGGGGSS....

IIIINNNNNN....

SSSPPPPAAAAACCCEEEE!!!

(I mean Legion of Super-Heroes)


End file.
